When tomorrow comes
by feerose
Summary: Rose has just moved to Toronto with her adoptive brother, Marco. See the ups and downs of her life as a problem child. Rated T, just to be safe. RnR! 1st degrassi fic, so plz be nice.
1. Prologue: She's alone

When tomorrow comes

(_I would just like to add that this is an angst fic. It might seem cheerful for the first little while, but this is only the prologue._)

Rose lyed on her bed, looking around the new, unfamiliar room. The digital clock on her dresser read 6:30 AM.

Rose sighed. School started in 3 and a half hours and she hadn't even slept a wink. She continued to look around the plain white walls in her new room. She sighed again and rolled over.

This was going to be a long night.

Rose and the Del Rossi's had just moved from their old house in Brampton to this brand-new house in Toronto. She had been living with the Del Rossi's for 3 years, now.

When she was 5 years old, she met Marco. They had become best-friends almost instantly. Rose would come over for dinner all the time and even stayed over some nights. Marco and his family always knew something wrong with her, she was very secretive and moody all the time, but they usually shook it off. They noticed that she always wore long sleeves, even in the summer time, and whenever Marco has asked if he could come over to her place, she refused.

The Del Rossi's knew Rose was in foster care, because her mother was abusive and her father had never even been in her life. Marco's mother, Louisa, had been like a second mother for her, always supportive and always there for her.

One night, when Rose was 10, Louisa saw bruises and cuts all along Rose's arms and legs. When she confronted her, Rose broke down and told her the truth. Her foster father abused her.

Lou called the authorities and he got arrested. Rose, however, didn't have anywhere to stay, so she invited her to stay with them.

Rose has been living with them for a long time, now. Last year, Lou and Rob desided to make it official, so no-one could take her away from them, and adopted her.

And now, just a week ago, they all moved to Toronto for a fresh start.

Rose and Marco would be starting grade 9 together at Degrassi community school in just a matter of hours. Rose was still wide awake.

She groaned and got out of bed.

She silently crossed the room and opened her door. She tip-toed her way towards Marco's room.

His door was left wide open, as usual and you could hear him snoring softly.

She quickly walked in and shut the door behind her. She flicked the light on.

Marco groaned, hugging his pillow tightly.

"Marco!" She whispered.

"What?" He said, his voice slightly muffled.

"Marco, get up!"

He blinked and sat up.

"Rose, what are you doing? It's still dark out."

"I know, I couldn't sleep."

"So, you wanted me to suffer, too?"

She made a face.

"It's six-thirty."

"So?" He said, frowning.

"So, yesterday you told me to wake you up at six so you could get ready."

His frown deepened.

"Remember? You said you wanted to make a good impression for your first day?"

He warily rubbed his eyes, still looking confused.

"I don't remember saying that, but it's a pretty good idea, Rose, thanks."

"Right… so are you exited, then?"

"No. I don't think any one in the right mind would be exited for the first day of school. The word you're looking for is 'Nervous'."

Rose sighed.

"Before you start rambling, I'm going to have a shower. Now, get ready!"

She paused at the doorway.

"And don't go back to sleep!"

"Yes, mother." He whispered after she left.

Linkin Park was blasting through Rose's room as got dressed. She wasn't particularly exited for school, but she had to go.

Rose stood in front of her full length mirror.

She had short-ish black hair, which usually had spikes in at the tips.

On her left arm were various scars from last year where she had cut herself.

Yes, Rose used to cut herself. She still did, sometimes. Whenever she felt something was to stressful or difficult to take, she would cut.

When Lou found out, she took her to the doctor. She was diagnosed with clinical depression and she didn't take it very well.

She ignored the family's protest and refused to take her pills. She was in complete denial that she needed help.

She still doesn't take her pills, even. She believes she would feel trapped if she did. She didn't want one little pill to control her everyday, controlling what she thinks and how she acts.

Rose continued to stare at her reflection.

She always wore black.

Today, she was wearing her fishnet stockings and black combat boots with a black mini-skirt. She wore a tight, long black tee with her fishnet arm-warmers and many black bracelets.

She had three peircings in each earlobe and one in her cartallage.

She also had her eyebrow and nose peirce, which Lou greatly dissaproved of, but she didn't mind.

"Rose?" Came Marco's voice from the hall.

She looked up as Marco stepped in her room, grinning and jumping up and down.

Rose frowned at him.

"You look like a little school-girl when you do that, you know."

Marco made a face.

"Someone's in a bad mood this morning."

"Yeah, well someone doesn't like school and would much rather listen to her music all day."

Marco laughed.

"Come on, cheer up, Rose! It's almost 8:00. We need to get breakfast."

"And we still have to walk to whole damn way." She growled.

"That's the spirit!" He said cheerfully. "Now, come on, I'm hungry."

"So, guess what she did? She turned around and then-"

Rose sighed inwardly. This is one of the reasons why she hated the mornings. Marco was grumpy and whining for most of the morning until he eat those damn 'frosted flakes' and then he wouldn't shut up! He just rambled on about some crap movie he had watched the night before, while Rose pretended to be listening.

Rose and Marco stopped as Degrassi came into view.

She sighed.

"I do not want to go in there."

Marco glanced at her.

"Rose, it'll be fun! Cheer up a little, will you?"

"Do I really come across as the cheerful type?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's go inside."

She stared up at the building.

Would she have wonderful and happy memories in this building? Would she look back later on in life and be thankful she moved?

Or would she look back and remember a time when life seemed like a living hell?

She sighed again. _I guess I'm about to find out,_ she thought to herself.

"Welcome to Degrassi. Here are you scheduals. I thought it might be easier if you knew someone in each of your classes, so I've tried my best and put you two in a few classes together. Your homeroom teacher is Mr. Simpson in the MI lab, so I suggest you two get going before you are late." Mr. Raditch said professionally.

Rose and Marco stood up.

"Don't forget you scheduals." He said, pointing at the two sheets of paper at the end of his desk.

He smiled at them "Have a nice day."

They quickly walked from his office.

Rose bursted out laughing.

"If that gay was any more sour, he'd be a lemon."

"Be nice, he's your principle, you dont want to get on his wrong side."

"Whatever."

They peered curiously down the hall.

"Where is the MI lab, anyway?"

Rose glanced down at her sheet.

"It says 'room 409'."

"Uh, well, that one right there is 412…"

"I know, I can read, you know."

"Shut up. So, do we go left or right?"

"How do I know, Marco? This is my first day, too."

"Will you just-"

"Excuse me? What are you still doing in the hall? Why aren't you in homeroom?" A chinease colored woman asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Uh, hi. We're sort of lost. We're new and…"

The woman frowned.

"What room are you looking for?"

"The MI lab." Marco muttered, embarassed.

"It's just around the corner. You better hurry, there's only 20 minutes left."

"Oh, thanks Ms…."

"Kwan." She filled in for him.

"Ms. Kwan. Right, thanks."

Rose and Marco ran around the bend. Once they were a few feet away from the MI lab, they slowed down.

Rose pushed the door open.

About a dozen students starred at them as they walked up to Mr. Simpson, slightly breathless.

"Hello, you must be…" He glanced down at a sheet of paper on his desk and smiled. "Marco and Rose?"

Marco nodded, still breathless.

"Well, let's get you introduced, then! Everyone, this is Rose Briggs and Marco Del Rossi. They just moved here from…" He glanced back down at his paper. "…From Brampton. I'd like everyone to tell them your name and maybe a little something about yourselves… Likes and dislikes, perhaps?"

"I thought we were in grade nine not kindergarten." A boy close to the front muttered.

Everyone laughed.

"Gavin, watch your additude." Mr. Simpson said warningly.

The boy rolled his eyes.

"Alright, then you can go first." He said to Gavin.

"You can have a seat." He added to them.

Marco looked sort of embaressed as he sat down beside Rose in the front.

"Fine." The boy said. "I'm Spinner and I like to… uh, skateboard."

"Hi, I'm Ellie and I'm new, too." The girl beside him said, smiling at them.

"I'm Paige and I _don't_ like it when my friends get high and me a hag." She said glaring angrily at the girl sitting next to them, making Mr. Simpson frown.

"Jimmy. I play basketball."

"My name is Terri MacGregor, my favorite subject is English and my friends like to call me superstisious."

Homeroom continued like this. Everyone in the class said their names, but Mr. Simpson frowned slightly.

"Ashley? Why haven't you said anything?"

The girl sitting beside Rose sighed.

"I'm Ashley, I used to like hanging out with friends, but I lost them." She said quietly, so Mr. Simpson couldn't hear.

Rose opened her mouth to ask, but she was cut off.

"Alright then, off you go to first period."

Rose stood up, glancing at her schedual, then at Marco's.

"We have English." She muttered to him.

"Hey! New girl!"

Rose glanced up to see Spinner and Jimmy walking towards them.

"Spin, shut up, they have names, you know.

"Uh, right…So, what do you have?" Spinner asked grinning at Rose.

"English." Marco replied for her.

"Sweet, me too." He said. He turned to Jimmy.

"Damn, I've got french. Sorry, buddy. See you around, Rose."

Rose blinked.

"What the hell? They already know my name. This school is getting better by the minute."

"I guess." Marco mumbled

Spinner laughed.

"Why don't I accompany you?" Spinner asked Rose.

"Whatever." Marco muttered to himself trailing after Rose and Spinner.

It was lunch.

After English they had a 20 minute period of Math, an Hour of French and then they came to the cafeteria.

Marco and Rose had every class together except Science and Gym, which was pretty good, because they only had science and gym three times a week.

A lot of people from homeroom were in their classes. Hazel, Terri, Paige, Spinner and Ashley were all in English. Jimmy and Paige were in Math. The only person that wasn't in any of their classes, exept tech in the MI lab was Ellie.

Marco, Spinner and Jimmy because fast friends in spite of Spinner's rudeness before English.

Rose was becoming friends with Paige, oddly enough and much to Hazel disapointment.

"So, you'll never guess what my older brother told me this morning! He told me to watch out for the guys, because they become more 'interesting' when your in high-school. I was laughing so hard, I swear." Paige said, giggling.

Rose laughed.

"I mean, this is exactly when _he_ stated to find boys more 'interesting'. But he got so mad at me, he thought I was laughing at his being gay, but, you know, it was just so cute, you had to laugh."

"Wow, must be hard for you. Dylan being gay and all." Rose said, lower her voice slightly.

"Yeah, it is. He only came out to my parents, like, not even a year ago. But his boyfriend is so cute!" She said grinning.

Rose sighed.

"All gay guys turn out to be hot, it's so unfair. I mean, one of my other friends back at home is gay. And he is just so damn yummy!"

They all laughed again.

Marco looked nervously at Jimmy and Spinner.

"Are they always like this?"

Spinner sighed.

"No. I didn't even know Dylan was gay up till now. She usually just sits and talks to Hazel about the newest clothings and makeup." He said, rolling his eyes.

"I do not, Spin!"

"Ha!" Spinner snorted.

Jimmy, however was fixated on Rose.

"So, from what I understand, you two came from the same place, but you last names are different and you can totally tell that you two are not related. What's that all about?"

Marco hesitated, glancing at Rose, who was determandly keeping her eyes fixed on the floor.

"Um, okay…? I see that must be a touchy subject, then."

Rose kept her eyes on the floor as everyone started up a conversation.

It was indeed a very touchy subject. It reminded her that sheventually would have to tell her new friends the truth about her life.

She felt a burning in her throat and pain in her chest.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She said and very suddenly left.

"Um, did I say something?" Paige whispered.

Marco had been watching Rose very intently and was wondering what was bothering her. He watched as Rose picked up her tray, which was full of un-eaten food and threw it in the trash.

Rose hurried out of the caffeteria, the burning in her throat was growing stronger. She knew that if she didn't get out of view, she'd burst into tears.

She turned a corner and found the Girls Washroom.

She jogged into a stall and quickly locked the door.

She sat down on the seat, tears streaming down her face. All of her past was attcking her, one bit at a time. Literally.

She took a shaking and hand and placed it in her pocker. She felt the cold, sharp metal in her hand.

She pulled it out and rolled up the sleeve on her left arm. She slid the blade along her arm and felt the blood fall in droplets. After about a minute is stopped enough for her to grab a paper towel and clean up the entire mess she made.

She unlocked the door and stood facing the mirror.

"I guess this years is going to be the same, after all." She whispered.

_Well, theres the prologue. I know it wasnt that good, but I edited it a while ago and forgot to save it. grr. I will write the 1st chaper soon, and i'm sure my spell check will be up and running by then. :D_

_The story is based on season 6. Rose is living with Marco, Dylan and Ellie._

_Any way, while the1st chapter is coming up, you can maybe review, give me a few more idea for later chapters, tell me what you think of the story or the plot. Should I make some changes? or not? R&R!_


	2. Freak on a Leash

When tomorrow comes

_Kinda short, I know, but I've been busy doing work. enjoy. _

_Oh, and if you can think of a title for this chapter, please send it to me, thx._

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Rose was sitting between Marco and Ellie on the couch. They were just about finished watching a random Bollywood movie, as usual, while Dylan dosed on and off dreaming about hockey.

When the movie was done, Dylan sat up, yawning.

"I am so tired. What time is it?"

Marco stared at his boyfriend in dis-belief.

"Dylan, its only 5:30!"

Dylan glared at him.

"I've been busy at hockey practise. Sorry I have a life." He snapped, jumping to his feet.

Marco opened his mouth angrily.

"Not again! You guys, why don't you just chill, okay?" Ellie said, standing between the two arguing boys. "Dylan, you go to bed and Marco, you should start making dinner, you're the only one in this house who can cook."

"Oh, so that's the only thing I'm useful for?" Marco shouted.

"No, you're a pretty nice cushion, too, if you ask me." Rose said.

Marco ignored her and stomped up the stairs. They winced slightly as they heard a slam.

Ellie turned to Dylan.

"You should go talk to him. He's upset enough as it is, and he just wants to know you still love him, even if you are leaving for Sweden."

"Switzerland."

"Whatever." She muttered.

"Okay, thanks for the life tips, Dr. Phil." Rose whispered to Dylan

Dylan rubbed his temples.

"Your right. I should just go talk to him." He said, trudging up the stairs.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

They all ate in silence that night. Ellie had finally persuaded Marco to come downstairs and he grudgingly made them all dinner while "accidently" burning Dylan's pasta.

Dylan was trying to make conversation with Marco, but he was still ignoring him.

Dylan finally gave up and went to bed.

"Rose can I sleep with you tonight?" Marco whispered once Dylan had left the room.

Rose did a double take and nearly choked on her Pepsi.

"What?!"

Marco frowned.

"You know what I mean. _Sleep,_ as in literally sleep."

"Oh, thank god, you nearly gave me a heart-attack!" She muttered, breathing a sigh of releif. "Why?"

"Because Ineed a small break from Dylan. If I go up there, he'll want to talk and I'm really, _really,_ not in the mood."

"Sure. Doesn't matter anyways, I'm going to a party and if there's as much booze as Jay says there is, I probably won't be back till morning."

Marco blinked, looking surprised.

"Your going to a party with Jay? Are you two back together? Rose, you know he isn't welcome here. "

Rose glared at him.

"Yes, I know. That's why I'm staying at his house."

Marco raised his eyebrows.

"Were both going to be too hammered to do any driving, let alone do what your thinking of, Perv. Besides, I have a boyfriend. Spinner, remember?"

"Yeah, cause you've _never_ cheated on him before."

Rose made a face at him.

"I'm not the cheating one in this house. That's Dylan."

Marco looked down. "Whatever. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

Rose frowned.

"You _didn't_ warn me."

Marco sighed, and stood up.

"'Night" He muttered.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Marco awoke, hearing a loud banging on the front door. He immediatly started panicking, assuming that it was the police or something. Who else would come around at 3:00 in the morning?

He raced down the stairs, and skidded to a halt in front of the door. He opened it quickly.

It was Jay.

"Yo, gay kid, seen Rose around?"

There was a small pause.

"….Jay? What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" Marco asked, not bothering to keep the worry from his voice.

"Dude, chill. Just wondering if Rose was here."

Marco rubbed his eyes, trying to keep consentration.

"No, she said she was staying over at your place tonight."

Jay nodded.

"That's what she told me, too. I think she left with Spin… Ima go over to his place and see…" Jay slowly backed away. "Later, dude. "

Marco stood at the doorway. Without a moment's hesitation, he grabbed the phone and within seconds, was dialing Spinner's number.

He listened to the ringing for a few seconds and then he heard Spinnner's voice on the other line.

"H-Hello?"

"Spin! Is Rose with you?"

Marco heard silence on the other line.

"Spin? Are you there?!"

"Yeah, dude. I'm here."

"Where's Rose?"

Spinner yawned.

"She's… uh, sleeping… do you need anything cause I'm kind of busy right now."

Marco frowned.

"Doing what, exactly?"

"Nothing. Later."

Before Marco could answer, he heard the dial-tone.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

When Marco woke up, he found Rose and Spinner sitting at the kitchen table.

"What are you two doing here?"

Rose look up.

"I live here, loser."

Marco sighed and walked over to the cupboards.

"Jay came looking for you last night." He said, pouring himself some coffee.

Rose frowned.

"So?"

"So, he woke me up, and now I'm tired and won't be able to concentrate in class today!"

Spinner rubbed his head. "Dude, kinda hung over, here."

Rose sighed.

"I've got to go, I'm meeting someone for lunch."

Spinner stared at her suspiciously. "Who?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, he's gay."

"Anyone I know?" Marco asked absently.

"Yes, actually."

Marco looked up.

"Tim."

There was a short pause.

"What?"

"Look, he's my friend and he's having tough time right now, okay?"

Marco stared at her.

"Whatever, I don't care. " He muttered, standing up.

"Marco. Don't pull that little stunt, okay? Remember what happened to my last friend? Tim needs me, and I don't want him to turn out the same."

Marco rolled his eyes.

"He was a psycho, Rose. Tim doesn't have mental problems like him."

Rose stood up.

"What do you know about Rick, huh? Or Tim?" Rose whispered. "Rick's dead. Because of what your friends did to him."

"That was his own fault! If he hadn't hit Terri in the first place, he wouldn't have been in that situation!"

"So your saying it's his fault? It's his fault he's dead?!"

"Yeah. And I'm also saying that he got what he deserved."

Rose reacted so quick, it even shocked her. Within seconds, her fist had punched him so hard, that Marco fell to the ground.

She didn't even bother to see if he was okay, she just turned around and walked out the door.


	3. Never ending

"Dude, I told you she get's touchy in the mornings." Spinner said, while dabbing Marco's eye with a washcloth. "When are you going to forgive him? You cant hold a grudge against a dead guy, you know."

Marco sighed. "Spin, Rick hurt her. I don't think I'll ever forgive him."

"No he didn't, your just to stubborn to admit that it's your fault."

For once, Spin was right. Rick hadnt hurt Rose. He didn't do anything wrong.

When Rose was in grade 11, Rick was bullied. Nobody cared. Only Rose.

So, Rose began sitting with him at lunch. They spoke in the halls. They visited each othe on weekends… they became best friends.

It came at a price. Because of Rose's unnatural act of kindness, she lost all of her friends. Even Marco.

They shoved her, they pushed her in the halls, they did everything they could to make her life hell. As it turned out, things became unearable.

After 3 whole monthes of torture, Rose finally had enough.

She attempted suicide.

* * *

"So, then I punched him, and just left!"

Rose and Tim were seated at a table at The Dot. They had been there for nearly half an hour, now, and Tim already wanted to leave.

Rose looked slightly worried. "Timmy, are you alright?"

He didn't answer. Tim was going through a lot at the moment. His father had kicked him out again, and he was staying at a friend of Rose's house…Will's house.

Will, like Rose, was bi. They met at a gay youth meeting when Rose was in grade nine. They dated for a few months, then split. Then, he dated Marco for a few months, after he came out. They were all very close friends.

"I'm fine. Just tired." Timmy finally replied after a few moments of silence.

Rose continued watching him. "You don't look fine to me."

Tim ignored her, and continued picking at his uneaten food.

"Come on, Timmy." Rose said, sighing. "I'm getting worried. Hell, even Will is getting worried! Why wont you talk to us?"

"I told you I'm fine! Leave me alone." Tim said, his voice emotionless.

"Timmy-"

"I told you. Just leave me alone." Tim said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Rose said, her worry increasing.

Tim didn't say anything. He just left silently, leaving Rose more worried than ever.

* * *

Dylan sat with Rose and Spinner, watching a hockey game. They all looked up, when they heard the door open.

"We're home!" Ellie chanted cheerfully, as she and Marco walked into the living room. "With chinease food." Marco added unenthusiasticly.

Dylan smiled. "Hey, babe." He said, and gave Marco a quick peck on the lips, then hurried away with the food to set the table.

"Hello, Rose." Marco said, looking uncomfortable.

"Hello, ass." Rose grunted, without looking away from the television screen.

Marco sighed and sat down between her and Spinner.

"Look, I'm sorry about eariler, okay? Can we just forget about it, and eat dinner in peace?"

"Screw you." She said boredly.

Marco sighed again. "Please Rose? I really am sorry. Spinner convinced me that-"

"Traitor." Rose muttered to Spin.

"He convinced me, that I was wrong. I shouldn't blame Rick for what happened. It wasnt his fault." Marco said.

"Damn straight, it wasn't."

"So, can you forgive me?" He said pleadingly.

"Fine." She muttered and joined Dylan and Ellie in the kitchen.

* * *

Spinner groaned and sat back in his chair.

"I am so full." He said, streching his tired arms.

"I'm not surprised." Rose said, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Hey, I'm a growing boy! I need my energy."

"For what? Dialing the phone for more takeout?"

Spin snorted. "Exactly!"

"Guys! This is so dull! We need to do something, or else I'm just going to go upstairs." Marco moaned, resting his head on the kitchen table.

"Be my guest." Rose muttered.

The group got up and settled in the living room.

"Well, it's Saturday night, any yet there is very little to do." Dylan said, sitting down beside Marco.

"Whatever, I'm getting a drink, then I'm going to check up on Timmy. That'll be my source of entertainment." Rose said.

She got up from her seat between Ellie and Spin, and walked towards the liquor cabinet, in the kitchen.

She grabbed her glass of pepsi, and filled the rest of it with vodka, then returned to the living room.

"Dylan, we'll be needing more vodka soon, can you get some more whenever you go out?" Rose said, while yawning.

Dylan looked startled. "I bought two bottles on Thursday." He said, looking surprised. "Did you drink them both already?"

Marco watched Rose carefully.

"Yeah, I need more. I'm still underage, so you have to get them for me."

"I know you are underage, that's why I don't want to buy them for you… and I don't want you drinking too often, Rose, it isnt healthy." Dylan said frowning.

"Fine, I'll just get some from Will, then." She said in a pissed off voice. She picked up the phone from it's holder and dialed Will's number.

"But first, I have to talk to Timmy." She said, and went to her room.

Marco and Dylan watched her leave.

"I'm starting to worry about her." Marco said, turning to his boyfriend.

"So am I, she's been drinking too much and I don't think she's been eating." Dylan replied, still staring ahead.

"I've noticed." Marco said, sighing sadly. "This never ends, does it?"

* * *

_Hello! So sorry I havent updated! I've been meaning to, but I didn't really feel up to it, and my computer hasn't been working… I promice to update more, if you promice to review:D_

_.x.RAINDROPS.x._


End file.
